Kool Aid Smile
by G8rsfan
Summary: Natalia shows Olivia how much she wants her.


Topic: Kool Aid Smile  
Author: G8rsfan  
Show: Guiding Light  
Pairing: Olivia/Natalia  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters... Even though I wish I did. But no I don't. They belong to someone else. And I am not profiting from this. Just a girl with a dream and a pencil and paper!  
Disclaimer: The Kool Aid name does NOT belong to me either....

A/N: I didn't go to writing school so yes there may be mistakes and they are all mine. Feel free to comment. I could use some constructive criticism. Planning on writing a book so leave some advice if you see fit.

A/N: This is my first sex scene period. It may suck, but please bear with me. I'm learning.

A/N: Olivia did move out of the farmhouse, but only because they had a huge fight. They are living together again now. Emma's not in this because she's with Phillip.

A/N: In all my fics, Natalia will NEVER be pregnant by Frank... AT ALL!

A/N: Kool Aid Smile-A really big smile. Let's get this party started..

Natalia woke up to a pain in her right arm. She didn't really care though because she knew the reason for the pain. The reason just so happened to be a green eyed beauty named Olivia Spencer. Natalia loved Olivia more than she ever loved anyone or anything. She knew she would give her life for this woman if it ever came to that. She was in love totally and completely. Natalia knew that she was destined to spend the rest of her life with Olivia.

When Olivia moved back into the farmhouse after their big fight, Natalia vowed that she would make sure Olivia felt loved everyday. Natalia showered Olivia with love from the time she woke up until the time she went to bed. She promised herself she would never be the reason Olivia walked out again.

There was still one thing that Natalia hadn't given Olivia yet and that was herself. It wasn't that she wasn't ready or didn't love Olivia, she was just terrified. What if she didn't satisfy Olivia? Or what if Olivia thought she was too inexperienced and didn't want her? These questions always came to Natalia's mind every time she thought about making love to Olivia.

But this morning, Natalia decided that she would no longer be scared. She loved Olivia and she knew Olivia loved her. So she decided that today would be the day she gave herself fully to Olivia.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A groggy Olivia asked Natalia.

"Oh just thinking about you." Natalia said.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked with a big kool aid smile.

"Yes. I think about you all the time." Natalia said. "And why are you always wearing that big kool aid smile?" Natalia asked

"First off, I think about you more." Olivia said with a kiss to Natalia's lips. "And secondly, you are the reason I wear this big kool aid smile."

Natalia blushed, "Okay sweet talker. Time to get up. We have to work plus I have a surprise for you tonight." Natalia told Olivia.

"You do? Do tell." Was Olivia's response.

"Oh no. I'm not telling. You'll find out soon enough. Now go get ready." Natalia said and kissed Olivia's pulse point.

And with that, both ladies went about getting ready for their day. They had eggs, toast and coffee for breakfast and headed out the door.

****************

The day went by slow for Olivia, but for Natalia time seemed to fly. Natalia left the Beacon early that day to go get started on Olivia's surprise.

Natalia got to the farmhouse and started thinking of what she could do to surprise Olivia. It didn't take her long to decide on a scavenger hunt. Natalia sent a text to Olivia to see if she was up for it.

****************

BEEP BEEP

Olivia grabbed her blackberry and checked her message.

From: Natalia  
_How does a scavenger hunt sound?_

Olivia replied.

****************

BUZZ BUZZ

Natalia grabbed her iPhone.

From: Olivia  
_Sounds like fun. Be home in 20. Love ya!_

While Natalia waited for Olivia, she went about writing stuff on sticky notes and placing them around the house. After she finished placing the sticky notes on random surfaces, she went upstairs to wait for Olivia.

*****************

Olivia arrived at the farmhouse about 10 minutes later. She went to the front door where she found the first sticky note.

_O - Don't come looking for me. Just do what the notes say. Open the door._

Olivia smiled that big kool aid smile and did what the note said.

Once inside, Olivia sat her briefcase down by the sofa and looked for another note. The next one she found was on the lamp.  
_  
O - I love you so much. Take off your shoes._

Olivia once again complied. After she took off her shoes, she looked around the living room for more sticky notes. The next one was found on the coffee table.

_O - Without you I'm not whole. Take off your jacket and go to the kitchen._

Olivia took off her jacket and headed into the kitchen. She found a note stuck to a bottle of champagne.  
_  
O - You are my best friend, my love, my everything. Open me and have a glass._

Olivia opened the champagne and went into the cabinet to get a glass. When she opened the cabinet she found another sticky note.  
_  
O - You have helped me to see that I'm more than just a housekeeper or waitress. Go to the fridge._

Olivia went to the fridge and found a note that said "Open me." She opened the fridge and found some heart shaped cookies along with a note.

_O - You are my heart. Have a cookie and meet me upstairs._

Olivia grabbed a cookie and closed the fridge. She sat down at the kitchen table with her cookie and her champagne. She ate them really fast because she had an idea of what awaited her upstairs.

When she finished her snack, Olivia ran up the stairs as fast as she could. By the time she got to the top she was completely out of breath. She waited for a minute to get her breathing under control. After gaining her composure, Olivia walked to the door of the master bedroom. She found a sticky note that read:

_O - I have been waiting my whole life for you. You are the love of my life and I am so ready to take that next step with you. Please come in and claim your prize._

This caused Olivia to lose her breath. Never had anyone told her anything like that before. She was on the verge of tears, but she couldn't help the kool aid smile that came across her face. So she took a deep breath and turned the knob. Olivia stepped inside of the master bedroom hoping to find Natalia, but when she got in Natalia was nowhere in sight.

"Natalia... Are you in here?" Olivia asked.

"Sit on the bed my love. I'll be out in a minute." Natalia answered.

Olivia went and sat on the bed to wait for Natalia. Olivia was terrified and nervous and excited all at the same time.

"God I hope I'm good enough." Olivia thought to herself.

Just then Natalia came out of the bathroom wearing nothing at all. Olivia stood up.

"Oh my God." Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Natalia, you are so beautiful." Olivia said in a whisper.

"I take it you like what you see?" Natalia said.

Olivia swallowed. "More than you know."

Natalia walked over to the bed and pushed Olivia down onto it.

"Olivia, I want you so bad and I'm ready to give you all of me." Natalia said. "Will you have me?" She asked.

"Yes I will. Gladly." Olivia replied.

"I love you Olivia." Natalia said.

"I love you Natalia." Olivia replied.

Natalia cupped Olivia's cheeks and kissed her thoroughly. Olivia licked Natalia's bottom lip asking for entry. Natalia had no problem allowing entry. Olivia slid her tongue into Natalia's mouth. Natalia moaned as soon as she felt Olivia's tongue on her own. Olivia was touching all over Natalia's body and Natalia was completely turned on. Olivia wanted to feel her love all over her own body so she stopped the kiss.

"Mmmm... Olivia, what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"I'm wearing too many clothes." Olivia said in a rushed whisper.

With that Natalia started peeling of Olivia's shirt. She pulled the shirt over Olivia's head and tossed it to the side. Natalia felt the wetness flood her center when she saw Olivia in her bra. Natalia kissed Olivia then took her pants off. Once Olivia was in her bra and panties, Natalia looked her up and down.

"You are perfect my love." Natalia said.

Olivia once again smiled her big kool aid smile and pulled Natalia towards her. Natalia straddled Olivia's hips and began grinding against her. She ran her hand over Olivia's perfect breasts. Natalia felt Olivia's nipples harden at each pass.

"Oh Olivia, your breasts are so beautiful." Natalia bit her bottom lip.

Olivia smiled, "Yours are way better." Olivia squeezed Natalia's breasts.

Natalia started running her hands up and down Olivia's torso. Olivia slid her hand down to cup Natalia's center. She felt the wetness coming from Natalia.

"Baby you are so wet." Olivia moaned.

"You do this to me." Natalia said.

Olivia took her hand from between Natalia's legs and brought her fingers to her lips.

"You taste so good baby." Olivia said licking the wetness from Natalia off her fingers.

Watching Olivia lick her wetness off her fingers almost caused Natalia to pass out. She loved the sight of watching her girlfriend suck up her wetness.

Olivia slid her hand back into Natalia's center and Natalia arched her back.

"Oh Olivia... I want you so bad baby." Natalia said.

That was all Olivia needed to hear. She slid one finger into Natalia's opening and began long, slow strokes. Natalia started grinding against Olivia's hand immediately.

"Oh Olivia... More." Natalia begged.

Olivia added another finger and Natalia started rocking harder. Olivia could feel the burn in her hand, but that didn't matter. Natalia looked so beautiful in this moment and the pain was so worth it.

"You like that baby?" Olivia asked.

"Oh fuck yes!" Natalia screamed. She was shocked to hear herself talk like this. She didn't care because it felt so good. She would gladly put money in the swear jar just to be able to feel like this.

Olivia could feel Natalia's walls start to constrict. She knew it would be much longer until she let herself go.

"Olivia, I'm gonna cum." Natalia breathed out.

"Let go baby. I've got you." Olivia said.

Natalia could feel her body shaking and she knew it was happening. The most intense orgasm she ever experienced exploded throughout her body. Olivia felt Natalia's walls clenching her fingers so she started stroking Natalia's clit. This made Natalia's orgasm even more intense.

"Ooooooooliviaaaaaaaa!" Natalia screamed.

This made Olivia become completely undone. Watching Natalia screaming her name while cumming for her made Olivia have the most intense orgasm of her life.

"Oh fuck! Naaaaaataliaaaaaaaa! Oh God!" Olivia screamed.

Natalia hugged Olivia tightly while both of them came down from their orgasms.

"Olivia... That was... AMAZING!" Natalia said trying to catch her breath.

"I have never had someone make me cum like that without really touching me." Olivia admitted. "Watching you cum like that and screaming my name was just beautiful. And just knowing it was all because of me.... I'm so proud." Olivia said with a giggle.

"You should be proud. You are amazing. I love you." Natalia said and kissed Olivia's brow.

"I love you back." Olivia said. "Let's take a nap. I'm spent."

"Okay." Natalia replied.

Olivia pulled Natalia close to her and the lovers drifted off to sleep.... Each one wearing a big kool aid smile.

THE END 


End file.
